


The Ghosts of Our Future Children Haunt Me

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Past Present Future [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When their twin boys grow up a bit, Harry gets hit with a powerful urge to have more, but Draco nips that firmly in the bud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pashiradoki_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashiradoki_83/gifts).



> A big thanks to Pashiradoki_83 for this wonderful plot bunny :-D

Draco was currently feeling rather numb from shock.

It had started shortly after James Sirius and Severus Draco had turned three. Draco had looked up to find Harry staring at the fraternal twins with this  _look_ in his eyes. A look of pure longing.

“Oh no,” Draco stated flatly, shaking his head.

“But Draco,” Harry protested, even going so far as to stick out his bottom lip in a pout. “Now is the perfect time.” 

“No,” Draco repeated firmly. “We do not need any more kids.”

Harry waved a hand dismissively. “No one ever  _needs_ more kids. They  _want_ more kids because kids are beautiful and fascinating people. Especially ours.”

Draco shook his head. “You've lost your mind! There is  _nothing_ that will ever make me get pregnant again!”

“Why not?” Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

“Because – for one, as I already said – we do not need any more kids. For two, I don't really _want_ more kids, and most importantly of all, I _just_ got my body back into a shape that doesn't make me run screaming when I look into the mirror!”

“So we only have one and I carry it,” Harry stated as if this solved all their problems.

“No!” Draco cried out. “Because even if we do that, _I'm_ still the one who will be at home all day with an infant and two rambunctious toddlers! You don't realize how stressful that is because you're always at work!”

Harry bit his lip in thought for a moment. “Well, if we time it right, James and Severus will turn four before the new baby is born. I'll take paternity leave like I did before, and by the time I go back to work, Lily and Scorpius will be in Hogwarts, James and Severus will be nearly five, and the new baby won't be such a handful.”

Draco shook his head. “No.”

Harry sighed and dropped the matter. But every single time he looked at the younger twins, his eyes got round and watery with longing. Occasionally, Harry would turn to look pleadingly at Draco.

“No!”

Then Harry would sigh and wander off to be alone for a few minutes. After about two weeks, Harry cornered Draco in the hallway after the twins had been laid down for a nap and Lily and Scorpius were outside playing. Harry kissed Draco very thoroughly, starting something that had the potential to be hotter than molten iron if they were quick.

“Please?” Harry begged lightly in Draco's ear.

Draco pulled back to look into Harry's eyes and saw the  _look_ once more. “No.”

In determination, Harry kissed, licked, and worshiped Draco's body – all the while, begging. “Please Draco?”

But Draco remained firm – for almost two whole months. By this point, Harry had stopped asking, but he would get a haunted look in his eyes whenever he thought no one was looking. He also stared off at nothing for long periods of time.

Eventually, Draco's hard shell of refusal cracked. “Why is this so important to you?”

Harry smiled a bit wanly as Draco wrapped him in a hug. “It's like I said before we conceived the boys. Every night I have dreams in which we're holding babies, and for each night that I'm not actively trying to make that a reality, the dreams get darker. The babies start crying. Then they seem to get angry and beat their tiny fists on my chest. I pace the room and try to help them calm down, but it's like they're accusing me of murdering them.”

Harry shook his head and kissed Draco. “But I don't feel guilty. I don't feel like I actually am murdering them if I don't have them. Instead, I feel this overwhelming sense of longing. I  _want_ more kids. I want to meet them and get to know them and protect them and teach them how to protect themselves. I want to hold them and tell them how wonderful the world is.”

Harry kissed Draco again. “I want to look at them and see how much they look like you and how beautiful they are because of it.”

Draco sighed heavily and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. “One. We have one and you carry it. But you have to promise not to work any dangerous cases. Then you not only take a year of paternity leave, but you also go back to work slowly. On a part time basis for the first six months.”

“I can do that,” Harry agreed with a bright smile.

“I'll do some calculations as to when would be the best day to conceive them so that they are born a couple of months after the boys turn four,” Draco stated.

“That'll give me time to start eating better and get back into a gentle exercise routine,” Harry murmured, giving Draco a series of small kisses.

And that should have been the end of the matter. Had everything gone to plan, they'd have a baby due in about seven months from now. Instead...

Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes to look at the picture taken during the ultrasound spell at their check up earlier that day. It had not changed as he'd hoped.

Twins.

Harry was carrying twins.

Draco thunked his head on his desk and groaned. “Why me?! Why do the fates love to screw with me so much?”

Soft laughter startled him. He whipped his head around, expecting to see Harry home from work early. Instead, he found a version of himself that looked about 40 – give or take a few years, and so, roughly about a decade older than him. His older self came over and gave him a hug.

“I know it's a shock, but you'll soon grow to love these babies most of all.”

Draco smiled at him. “I'm sure I will,” he said honestly. He'd  _always_ fallen in complete love with his kids once they were born. It was the pregnancy that he disliked. “Just please tell me we're done after this.

Older Draco smirked at him. “Sorry, I can't confirm or deny that.”

Draco exhaled in dismay and thunked his head on his desk again. “Fuck! At least tell me we stop before we have more kids than the entire Weasley clan!”

Older Draco let out a laugh that sounded more than a little evil. “I can't tell you that either!”

Draco glared up at him. “Oh go away if you're not going to cheer me up!”

Older Draco hugged him again. “Alright. Just remember, there's nothing to worry about. You'll love them and accept them for the unique individuals they are.”

Draco nodded at him and then closed his eyes to avoid staring at the bright flash as his older self disappeared. Strangely, he actually felt better. Enough that he decided to make Harry a special dinner to celebrate the good news.

When Harry came home from work and saw that Draco was no longer staring numbly off into space, he nearly sobbed in relief. With a happy grin, he pulled his husband into his arms.

“I love you so much!”

Draco looked away, then rested his head on Harry's shoulder. In a soft whisper, he grumbled: “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the end since I have no plans to continue at this point :-D


End file.
